deadtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Trigger Wiki:Public Ruleboard
Preface On the 10th of March, 2013, a wiki ruleset adoption has been proposed and due to the quick response of the Combat Arms Wiki administrators, has been fully passed. With expressed permission, the Dead Trigger Wiki on the 11th of March, 2013 forward will abide by the following ruleset written. This page is hereby created in order to publicly communicate the simplified and extended rules that apply to the entirety of the Dead Trigger Wiki. Credit and special thanks to TopsyKretts3 for providing the simplified ruleset and for permission to adopt the ruleboard. Simplified Ruleset The following rules are the simplified, combined and explained forms of the extended ruleset. No Harassment/Profanity No user on the wiki shall be permitted to make malicious statements against another user for the purpose of harassment. In addition, profane words, phrases, and slang are not to be used on the wiki. No Malicious Editing The DTWiki is a place for players to come together and share their knowledge of Dead Trigger with each other for the betterment of each other's game-play. Unconstructive editing, done with malicious intent, will not be permitted. The use of unnecessary opinions, along with the removal of content and all other forms of vandalism, is prohibited. No Spam or Advertising The DTWiki is a similar to a public library. Our knowledge is open to everyone, and you can come and go as you please as long as you avoid disrupting the peace. Repeatedly posting comments and spamming in the chat room is not acceptable; nor will posting links to unrelated sites and advertising them be tolerated. We respect your freedom to express your opinions here, especially through your own User Page, but we will not permit it anywhere else. No Online Chat Abuse The DTWiki Chat is an official part of the site; therefore, the same rules extend to everyday use of the chat room when applicable. Misuse of slang, nor any form of cursing or profanity will be permitted. Spam, advertisements, unwarranted threats and insults are prohibited---and will be punishable outside of chat. Editors who witness any of these misdemeanors should act accordingly, by taking a screenshot of the offense and notifying a higher-level administrator as soon as possible. No Ban Evasions A violation of the rules is susceptible to a suspension or ban at one point. You may not dodge a proper ban through different proxies or the use of different accounts. A proper appeal must be made through e-mail. No Misuse of Privileges As stated before, all Wikians are equal before the rules. When a staff member or volunteer misuses their administrative abilities, they are liable to punishment according to their behavior. Having staff powers is a serious responsibility, and should be treated as such. They should not be used to increase personal gain or status within the Community, nor ignored when a situation requires them, but to always uphold the rules of our site. No Support of Illegitimate Gameplay The DTWiki is not only a deep supporter of Dead Trigger, but a deep supporter of legitimate game play. Furthermore, we are affiliated with MadFinger Games through features such as through announcments on the Dead Trigger Facebook page and an actual developer of the game. As such, encouragement, and by extension, support for cheating will not be tolerated. Extended Ruleset The extended ruleset is one which DTWiki staff use when handing down a block to a user or IP. Conduct #Unacceptable Conduct #Harassment/Profanity #Malicious Self-Opinionated #Failure to Heed Warning(s) #Failure to Heed Rule(s) Vandalism #Vandalism #Spam/Advertising #Removal of Content #Inserting False Information Special #Use of Bypassing Proxies #Use of Multiple Wikia Accounts #Abuse of Wikia Rules/Powers #Defiance